bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hen'na Shimesu
Hen'na Shimesu is an Fullbringer and Member of Xcution Appearance She has pink violet eyes with a peach complexion. Her lips are seductive and she is known to be quite developed for her age both in shape and personality. Her body is thin yet shapely and she stands at about 5"5. She normally wears overly sensual clothing, revealing plenty of skin. She wears dark green lace up boots with green stockings and a white kimono cutting off at the waist where it's held with corset like piece. The kimono has several violet flower designs on it while the mid-section corset piece has several little bows tied on it. She wears a green shirt that matches her shoes and stockings. The sleeves of her kimono are long and elegant hanging past her hands and the top piece of the kimono reveals her shoulders and a small amount of cleavage. Her hair is long and black and is a bit wild being tied up in two buns on each side that fly out and in wild pieces, with stringy wild bangs and sections of longer hair in the back that cascade around her. She has several hair pieces throughout her hair small beaded chains and coral hair pieces in each of her hair buns. On her back she carries with her two katana swords in black sheaths each with green hilts. And she always has her dark green and tan Shamisen with her. Personality Hen'na is an artistic girl having a passively chill personality to her. She is normally playing her Shamisen or sitting lounging around. She also has a bit of a flirty side to her; often being criticized for her rather excessive seductive nature. She often outspreads mild sexual suggestions through body language or even undertones it in her speech. When she doesn't like someone she may be slightly hostile to that person, though she will mostly try and stay as chill as possible. She has a strong artistic eye and deep respect for all forms of art. She may at times quote the artwork of other famous artists or often openly express her feelings on something she considers to be art. She fully enjoys music of all kinds and often mutters chords under her breath or is seen jotting down chords on her wrist. She's a bit of a dreamer and has a tendency to overcompensate in her music when she really secretly isn't so sure about herself and how she fits in the world. Likes *Art *Chill People *Music *Alcohol *Bath House Spa Dislikes *Boring people or what she often calls "killjoys". History (WIP) Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: ? Melody of Vibration A powerful sound wave is released which can be used to damage and knock back enemies. This move can be used in quick succession and does a mild amount of damage if it lands. The range on this move is quiet far, however the further away the target is the easier it is for them to dodge the uncomming wave. If the target has at least 2 more in Rei they will be uneffected by the knock back effect but will still sustain a smaller amount of damage. Executioners Dance Hen'na draws close to her opponent, gaining a burst of speed based off her Hohō she then proceeds to slice at her opponent in quick succession dealing several strikes within a few seconds. The motion is unorthodox and quite difficult to predict, and sort of makes her look like she is dancing as she spins around several times during the attack. Demon Trance Chord Hen’na plays an eerie yet elegant melody on that releases a powerful sound wave, if the wave comes in contact with an enemy they will go under a trance unable to move for a single turn. Cooldown 3 turns. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Thread Activity *Missing Clothing & Two Handsome Men - Hen'na finds two men while searching for her clothing. *The Pleasantries of Xcution Manor - Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:NPC